100 Ways Lovers Can Be Cute
by Mama Villain
Summary: 100 different prompts with different pairings. All my creation. Prompt list is not mine (I found it in Google Images). Requests are welcome! Rated M for possible sexual references.
1. Prompt List

1 - Dance - Netherlands x Nyo!Sweden

2 - Treat - USUK

3 - Sand - Greece x Nyo!Spain

4 - Salt - Netherlands x England

5 - Clip - Norway x Canada

6 - Bread

7 - Fish

8 - Race

9 - Poor

10 - Rich

11 - Name

12 - Vault

13 - Crime

14 - Photograph

15 - Quill

16 - Punch

17 - X-Ray

18 - Railroad

19 - Wreck

20 - Coin

21 - Ice

22 - Truck

23 - Antique

24 - House

25 - Flower

26 - Shatter

27 - Star

28 - Goal

29 - School

30 - Crush

31 - Religion

32 - Knight

33 - Light

34 - Train

35 - Contest

36 - Money

37 - Candy

38 - Oil

39 - Flight

40 - Fake

41 - Apple

42 - Boot

43 - Pest

44 - Burn

45 - Lost

46 - Grove

47 - Autumn

48 - Cold

49 - Dice

50 - Splinter

51 - Crickets

52 - Turf

53 - Bubble

54 - Surprise

55 - Gift

56 - Dull

57 - Heart

58 - Pattern

59 - Gum

60 - Print

61 - Boat

62 - Ripe

63 - Kiss

64 - Pipe

65 - Pollution

66 - Secret

67 - Lie

68 - Camouflage

69 - Rain

70 - Safari

71 - Border

72 - War

73 - Nature

74 - Disaster

75 - Ancient

76 - Rescue

77 - Ink

78 - Sleep

79 - Collide

80 - Joke

81 - Card

82 - Gamble

83 - Risk

84 - Disc

85 - Surgery

86 - Bone

87 - Death

88 - Fireflies

89 - Piano

90 - Chest

91 - Luck

92 - Warm

93 - Tack

94 - Trick

95 - Zebra

96 - Rapids

97 - Danger

98 - Electric

99 - Guess

100 - Challenge

 _Prompts with a pairing next to them are finished prompts._


	2. Prompts 1 - 5

**1 - Dance - NedNyo!Swe (IKEA Pair)**

"I can't dance."

"Just follow my steps. I'll teach you." He took one of her hands and held it, his free arm wrapping around her waist. Good thing they were roughly the same height with him being a bit taller than her by a few centimetres.

He could tell that his girlfriend was a bit nervous by the way she had bit her lip and tensed up when his arm came around her. He kissed her forehead softly and took a step back with his left foot. "Step forward with your right foot," he instructed softly.

She looked down and took a calculated step forward, almost falling backward as her clumsy self would do.

Her boyfriend caught her before she fell even further, him leaning over her. "Be careful, liefje. Don't want you hurting yourself."

She glanced up at him with icy blue eyes, a slight blush crossing her cheeks. "I tried not to."

He stood her up slowly only to peck her nose. "Now let's try this again."

It was these cute times that made Brigetta Oxensteirna love her Dutch boyfriend.

* * *

 **2 - Treat - UsUk**

Alfred was a sucker for ice cream, but Arthur never got it unless it was a special evening or one of those nights. But tonight was different. It wasn't Arthur who bought the amazing Neopolitan ice cream from that one expensive ice cream maker - Alfred's favourite flavour - but instead, it was the American dream boy instead.

See, he was going to do something special for his lovely boyfriend tonight that no one besides the blond American could see coming. He was going to ask that beautiful Brit to marry him.

Well, as soon as he stopped hitting and scolding him, that it.

"Artieeeeee! Stop! You're going to break my skull!" Alfred whined, trying to cover his head.

Arthur huffed after ceasing smacking his boyfriend. "Alfred, you know about our deal!"

"Yes, yes, I know about it! But please hear me out-!"

"Alfred F. Jon-"

Alfred interrupted him with a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in the Brit's mouth. "Marry me!"

It wasn't until Arthur stopped choking on the dairy treat and smacking Alfred to say yes.

* * *

 **3 - Sand - GreNyo!Spa (Lazy Pair)**

Honeymoon vacations were always so picturesque, especially on beaches along the Mediterranean Sea. Though, the sand in everything wasn't so nice.

"Did I miss any, Herakles?" The Grecian man's new wife asked, trying to view her back half of her body in the small mirror in the room.

Herakles glanced over from his spot on the bed. "Not that I can see."

His wife huffed, moving her hands back to untie the knot that was holding her one piece bathing suit up. "Still feels like I have some on my back. Remind me to never let you invade my vital regions on the beach."

"You know you liked it, don't lie to me."

"Shut it, Cat Man, and come help me get this off."

"Of course, Carmen. Just don't complain if we both want another round."

Sometimes she hated how sexual her husband was. But he was her's.

* * *

 **4 - Salt - NedEng (RBF Pair)**

"Francis looks like someone put a wig on a frog."

"And you're just now realising that? I thought Herakles was slow, but you take the damn cake."

Just two buds standing next to the drink machines talking shit about the other countries. Nothing going on there.

"I've been tired lately, don't judge me. It's your bloody fault that I'm this tired."

The taller man next to him took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow. "Not my fault that you can't last long in any sort of exercise."

"Shut it, git. I was just tired from the meeting, and you forced me to go to the bloody gym!"

"I only asked, not forced. And you came willingly."

"That can be said about other things-"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **5 - Clip - NorCan (Maple Butter)**

Cold, snowy days were their favourite due to the fact that they had cuddle time together. And luckily for both of them, they were completely alone in the house.

"Lukas?" Matthew asked, curling up comfortably on his boyfriend's lap.

Lukas looked down at Matthew. "Yes? Do you need something?"

Matthew reached up and carefully took the golden cross pin out of his Norwegian boyfriend's hair. "Why do you always have this in your hair?"

"To communicate with my troll friends, of course."

"... Okay." Matthew put the pin back in Lukas' hair and sat there quietly, thinking about life.

Why was he dating someone like his adoptive father again?


End file.
